Yoda VS the Chimpmunks
by ExpressoChick10
Summary: Yda goes on a trip....and chimpmunks come to...get him... :-D


Yoda VS the Chipmunks  
  
Once upon a time (In this story Obi-Wan is about thirteen.) Yoda was  
vacationing in the mountains of...wait I can't tell you where (sworn to  
secrecy by Yoda he doesn't want Sales people calling him and stuff). We'll  
Anywhey he was in the mountains. He was alone, not another Jedi or being for  
miles. He was enjoying his morning breakfast (which consisted of Oatmeal and  
toast) when the comlink rang.  
  
"Who could be calling me on my vacation?" He grumbled as he went to answer  
it. "Hello?" he asked,  
  
"Is your refrigerator running?" A young boy asked.  
  
"Yes" The Great Jedi master said looking at his fridge  
  
"Then you'd better go and catch it" the mischievous boy said before hanging  
up  
  
"What the f." Yoda began to say but realized his mistake and went back to  
his meal.  
  
"Too Quite it is ...music should be played..." the green troll said as he  
headed to what was to be guessed as a CD player, "Old is this better then  
new NP4's it is!" he grumbled. Soon the CD player started working and the  
sound of a oldies group called "Sith spit" was heard for all in 10 miles!  
"Sith spit" is one of Qui-Gon's favorite groups and it is also one of Yoda's  
but nobody knows till now! All of a sudden a chipmunk came to the door and  
knocked, but Yoda couldn't hear him, so the chipmunk chewed a hole through  
the door and walked in! He went up to yoda and pulled on his robe, yoda  
turned around and saw the chipmunk...Yoda then ran to a chair and stood on  
top shaking his grimmer stick at the poor animal. "Get out big furry rat!"  
The Jedi master yelled, "No.Your sorry excuse for music is ruining my  
sleep...you will pay!" the Chipmunk said then left. "Strong with the dark  
side he is" Yoda mumbled and then turned off his music. The day passed and  
soon it was night, Yoda was alert for that dark side "Big furry rat". Soon  
he feel asleep because of his old age he falls asleep a lot when he shouldn't...like council meetings for instance but that's another story. He awoke the  
next morning and stepped out of bed as he did so he slipped on the oil that  
was placed on both sides of his bed he then went to the refresher to cleanup  
and the water wouldn't run...  
  
"Dag nabit stupid water heater." he mumbled as he tapped the faucet.  
  
"Soon the water began to work he started to take his morning shower when  
all of a sudden the chipmunk ran inside (through the window) and flushed the  
commode. Well let's say you could hear that scream for miles. In fact I'm sure  
Obi-Wan heard a small part of it. An Hour later he went to make his morning  
breakfast. He went to use the stove and noticed all the cord had been chewed  
out of the wall.  
  
"Crap..." He said but realized that he could still make a good breakfast if he  
started a fire  
  
"I was not a Duck Scout for nothing" he said and went to fetch some sticks.  
As soon as he had gathered the sticks he went in his house and grabbed some  
matches. As he did this the chipmunk grabbed the can of gas...he didn't  
notice...till he lit a match. *BOOM* "strong are these matches warning label  
they should have..." a charred Yoda said as he went to change. Some time later  
Yoda had decided to get away from that house. He gathered a pole some bait  
and decided to fish! He walked to the lake, and sat in his camping chair and  
put some bait on his hook, then through it in the water. He soon feel asleep  
and the next thing he knew there was something tugging at his line, "Big one  
you are" he said as he pulled the line in....Turned out the chipmunk had  
placed the hook in the alligators mouth. heheh...After Yoda treated his wounds  
with bacta...he finally realized that all of this was the chipmunks  
doing...heheheh. You could hear him yelling at everything and anything he knew  
or ever would know for miles.  
  
He took the next transport back to the temple and told his story to every  
one but I'm the only one who has told it truthfully.


End file.
